Reacción retardada
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Muy a su manera, pero Dinamarca también podía ser amable y cariñoso, aunque Noruega no lo iba a admitir nunca.


**REACCIÓN RETARDADA**

El impaciente danés se encontraba sentado a la mesa, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista. Tan solo podía escuchar el sonido del cuchillo contra la tabla para cortar proveniente de la cocina, donde el noruego preparaba la comida.

Se levantó de golpe al notar que todo había quedado en silencio y corrió a la cocina, pensando que la cena ya estaría lista.

-¿Norge?

Observó que Noruega se había quedado quieto. Aún sostenía el cuchillo con una mano, pero ignoraba la mitad de los ingredientes que estaban todavía sin cortar ya que toda su atención se encontraba puesta en su otra mano, más específicamente en su dedo índice, el cual contemplaba con su expresión indiferente de costumbre.

-¿Qué pasó?- se acercó y fue entonces cuando notó la pequeña cortada en el dedo de la otra nación- ¡Norge!-gritó sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz-¡Estás herido!

El siempre estoico muchacho se limitó a mirarlo, arqueando una ceja, intentando comprender por qué tanto escándalo y luego regresó su vista a la pequeña cortada.

-No es nada-respondió tranquilamente para restarle importancia al asunto- Ni siquiera está…

-¡Estás sangrando!-señaló el atemorizado danés.

Notó entonces como algo de sangre manaba de la herida, pero todavía no entendía cual era el problema, pues a pesar de aquello, el corte ni siquiera le dolía. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Dinamarca, dejó escapar un muy forzado "Auch" por puro compromiso y que el otro nórdico interpretó como una muestra del sufrimiento de su querido Norge.

Antes de que pudiera recalcarle que se sentía perfectamente bien, fue jalado hacia el lavabo de la cocina. El danés se apresuró a abrir la llave del agua para que el chorro limpiara la herida, sin dejar de decirle en todo momento que iba a estar bien y que no se preocupara, que él lo iba a cuidar.

-Puedes llorar si te duele mucho, no me voy a burlar-dijo conmovido hasta las lágrimas, pues según él, Norge se estaba haciendo el valiente.

-…-el noruego suspiró resignado, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de decirle a Dinamarca que la insignificante cortadita no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, no lo escucharía.

Finalmente la herida dejó de sangrar y Noruega aprovechó para zafarse, pues el nórdico mayor en ningún momento había soltado su mano.

Simplemente no podía comprender por qué había tenido que armar tanto escándalo, después de todo él había sido quien se había lastimado (no el ruidoso danés) y no se estaba quejando ni lamentándose por el insoportable dolor que no sentía.

El verdadero dolor empezaría al día siguiente.

El danés había notado la pequeña expresión de dolor que se dibujaba en el rostro del noruego cada vez que este intentaba sujetar o levantar algo y como se llevaba el dedo índice lastimado a la boca cada vez que eso ocurría.

-¿Todavía te duele?-inquirió preocupado.

El otro negó con la cabeza. Ya bastante había tenido con sus atenciones la noche anterior como para soportarlo nuevamente, aunque esta vez la cortada si le molestaba. Pero era algo que no iba a admitir.

Observó como salió corriendo a toda prisa y regresó momentos más tarde con un pequeño estuche de primeros auxilios.

-Va a arder un poco, pero aguanta ¿ok?-advirtió mientras mojaba un algodón con algo de líquido de un frasquito y lo usaba para desinfectar la herida.

El noruego se mordió el labio inferior, pero el dolor pronto fue reemplazado por vergüenza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando sintió que los labios del danés se posaron sobre su pequeña herida.

-¡Así ya no te dolerá!-exclamó sonriendo, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

Definitivamente Dinamarca podía ser ruidoso, molesto, infantil, exagerado y nunca oír a los demás, pero mientras Noruega lo veía vendar con sumo cuidado aquella cortada que se hubiera hecho la noche anterior, concluyó que también podía ser amable y cariñoso, muy a su manera. Y por eso estaba agradecido, pero claro, nunca lo iba a admitir abiertamente.

* * *

Basado en un hecho real!!!! XD

Ayer en la noche me estaba haciendo de cenar cuando el mango del cuchillo que estaba usando se safó y mi pobre dedito (yo me corté en el pulgar XD) fue a estrellarse contra el dichoso instrumento de cocina, por un momento pensé "hey, está bien, no me duele nada y no esta sangrando", por q solo parecía un inocente rasguñito, toncs sin querer se me salió un "auch" por reflejo (porq realmente no me dolió) que mi madre tuvo la mala suerte de escuchar y fue toda preocupada de "te cortaste??? o.o" y yo de "noooo, nomas fue un pequeño accidente...dammmmit!!!!!" y toncs si me empezó a salir sangre pero todavia no me dolía. Incluso luego que me fui a lavar las manos con el jabón y todo no me ardió ni nada. Peeeeeeeeero a la mañana siguiente empezaron mis problemas porq la dichosa cortadita me empezó a molestar cada vez q trataba de agarrar algo, así q D8 y fue en ese punto donde me dije LOL creo q mis receptores sensitivos para el dolor tuvieron una reacción retardada y *plop* salió el plot bunny XDDDD

Lo malo es q yo no tenía un Dinamarca que me cuidara (o un Suecia...pensándolo bien, hubiera preferido un Suecia *¬*), así q sigo lidiando con mi cortadita T.T

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado este pequeño desvarío mío, ya mero salgo de vacaciones (hasta el 18 T.T) y he estado algo cargadita de trabajo (mi regalo de despedida de la escuela antes de vacaciones será exponer en traumatología, dammit!!!! estaba segura q me iba a tocar hasta entrando!!!! ¬¬U) y tengo q presentar 2 exámenes, pero estoy trabajando en escribir varias cosas q espero publicar pronto ^^ (principalmente de los nórdicos).

RECUERDEN!!!!! Cada vez q leen mis fics y no dejan review, Hana-Tamago llora, así q sean buenos y déjenme review!!!! 8D


End file.
